Keeping farm animals, such as horses, cows, goats, and the like, is a never-ending task, requiring one to constantly feed, groom, and clean-up after their animal charges. Many of these animals eat baled hay as their primary food. However, much of the food ends up on the floor, and becomes trampled, and thus wasted. This quickly becomes costly when premium feed such as alfalfa hay is concerned. While the user can give the animal a little amount of hay at a time to help reduce waste, it quickly becomes a time-consuming effort to continually replenish the feed trough. Additionally, such action exposes the animal care giver to possible injury from trampling, kicking, or even biting from certain animals, due to their close proximity to the feeding animal. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which farm-type animals can be fed hay-style feed, without waste or other disadvantages as described above.